Primal
by dhwriter07
Summary: Upon her return to Florida, Ruanna Morgan must navigate between her secret and her work as a forensic anthropologist. What is she to do when Dexter sees the predator in her?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own Dexter. Any OC characters are mine.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS!


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining in the late morning as she exited her hotel room. _Holy crap, it's hot_. She had almost forgotten how hot the Florida climate was, and was thankful that she had sold all of her winter clothing before moving back. She adjusted the straps of her black bikini and head down the outdoor steps, only to be intercepted by the person she least expected to see so soon after her arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Her foster brother asked as he stood over her.

Ruanna was taken aback, "Dex? What are you doing here?"

"Working." He took her by the elbow and she looked around, seeing police cars and crime scene tape.

"Crap," Rue muttered under her breath.

"Dex!" A familiar voice ushered them over, and Rue looked over to see her foster sister standing in the doorway to a room. "Rue?"

Dexter Morgan ushered Ruanna into the room and looked to Debra, "Jeez, Deb, where the hell do you keep your gun?"

"They found another hooker in the pool," Debra said as soon as the door closed.

Rue let out a sigh, "Damn, I was going to take a swim before I checked out."

Debra crossed her arms and frowned at her foster sister, "When did you get back from Colorado?"

Rue felt color rise in her cheeks, "… Yesterday."

The frown turned to a glare and she gestured between her and Dexter, "And you didn't fucking call one of us instead of staying at this shit hole?"

The younger Morgan's spine stiffened, "I don't have a phone. I lost it…" _Somewhere in the Rockies_. "What are you doing here?"

Deb arched an eyebrow, "Working."

Dexter looked to Deb, "They found another hooker?"

Deb nodded, "Chopped up in bits and pieces. That's the third one in five months."

Rue's eyes widened, "Third? You mean-"

"A serial killer, that's right. The other two were in Broward, chopped up just like this one."

Dex looked to their younger sister, "Thank God you weren't the one to find her."

"I'm no stranger to blood…" Rue muttered under her breathe then looked up to see Dex watching her oddly then glancing back to Deb.

"Any suspects?" He asked.

"I wish I knew," Deb put her hands on her hips. "I'm on vice, so LaGuerta sent me to my room and told me to stay out of sight."

Rue grinned, "No wonder why you look like a hooker."

Deb laughed, "Fuck you."

Rue smirked in response, "No thanks."

"God forbid she listens to what you have to say," Dexter said in reference to the Miami Metro Police Lieutenant, Maria LaGuerta.

Deb sighed, "Tell me about it."

The youngest Morgan nodded, having heard many stories from her foster brother and sister, "She's so dumb. I don't understand how she has so much power on the force."

"She knows how to play the game," Dexter pointed to them both. "You both could take a lesson."

Debra scoffed as she took a drag from her cigarette, "In what, ass-kissing?"

Dex gave the older sister a pointed look, "Politics."

Rue shrugged, "Well I don't have to rely on politics too much. Unless the force hires a forensic anthropologist, I'm applying for the position at the Hooton Research Center here in Miami."

The Hooton Research Center was a newest branch of the Florida Museum of Natural History with a dedication to forensics and forensic anthropology.

Deb's smile went bright, "You got your fucking degree? That's awesome, Sis!"

"Doctorate," Dexter corrected.

"Whatever," Debra hugged Rue. "Our sister's a fucking Temperance Brennan!"

Rue laughed, "No. I also have a masters in psychology. And I don't help solve crimes… though I'd like to."

She then gave her sister a pointed look, frowning at the stick in her hand.

Deb looked down for a moment, and snuffed out her cigarette, "I just wanna catch this guy before he kills another one of my girls."

Dex frowned, "You can't get so emotionally invested."

Deb stood back and looked at him, "You always say that."

"So did dad," Dexter and Ruanna said at the same time and looked to each other with surprise.

Deb nodded, "Yeah, but he also said, 'Go after what you want.' I want out of vice and into homicide."

Dex sat down, leaning against the wall, "What can I do to help?"

The oldest female Morgan smiled, "You get these hunches, you know, with these types of murders."

He rolled his shoulders, "Only sometimes."

"Well, see if you get one this time." She then gestured to both of her foster siblings, "And can I bounce some ideas off the both of you later? You know I always get smarter when I'm talking with the both of you."

"You just need a little more confidence." Dexter looked to Rue, "And that goes for you too. Apply at the police department too." He looked back to Debra and saw her crestfallen look and sighed, "All right, I'll take a look." He stood back up, "In the meantime, avoid LaGuerta and talk to Captain Matthews. He and dad were tight. Maybe he'll put you on the case."

Deb smiled brightly, "You're making me smarter already, see?"

"And keep the sex suit on when you talk to the captain. It'll help your cause." He grinned, grabbing Rue's arm and they left before Deb had a chance to whack him upside the head. Once outside, they headed towards the pool area, "They're gonna see you were checked into the hotel, so go make a statement now."

Rue felt her heart begin to beat rapidly, "I didn't see anything…"

Dex stopped and turned to her, "That doesn't sound confident."

She frowned, "Dex, I swear I didn't see anything."

As he regarded her, Rue couldn't believe that she had forgotten how tall he was, "Then what?"

She looked around before whispering, "I… smelled… I can't explain it to you."

His green eyes narrowed, boring into her blue ones, "Why the hell not?"

She lifted her chin, "Some of us have our own-"

"Secrets to keep," Dexter finished and searched her eyes. "What did you _do_ on your hunting trips with Harry?"

Ruanna's eyes never left his, "What did _you_ do when you spent time with him?"

His face became more impassive, "Avoidance."

She arched an eyebrow, "A powerful defense."

He stepped closer to her, "Just say you were in your room watching TV, sleeping, whatever. The last thing you need is to be brought in."

She refused to dispute otherwise, "I'm not stupid."

"I know…" He then took a step back and smiled. "We have a doctorate in the family now." She watched as he went over the police tape and put on latex gloves. "That's a nice haircut, Masuka."

"I saw Deb," Ruanna watched the Asian looked to her with a grin. "Is that Rue? Damn your sisters are looking hot."

Rue rolled her eyes and turned to see LaGuerta coming her way. _Damn, it's too early for this_.

"Yeah, they should. It's hot as hell out here." The younger Morgan's sensitive hearing picked up her foster brother's reply.

Lieutenant LaGuerta tilted her head and regarded Rue, "Ruanna Morgan, what are you doing here!?"

Rue gave the older woman a smiled, "Well, I'm a guest at this fine establishment. I got back into town yesterday."

Maria arched an eyebrow, "…. Go back to your room and I'll send an officer to take a statement."

At that dismissal, Ruanna headed back the way she came, her mind swirling in thoughts as she pulled her long brownish blonde hair into a sleek ponytail. She hadn't lied to Dexter. She hadn't seen anything last night. What she smelled though, while she was in the shower, and stronger now that she was outside, was dead flesh… that somehow held no trace of blood.


	3. Miami Metro

**Chapter Two**

Despite not being able to lay out in the sun by the hotel pool, Ruanna was pleased with the rest of her morning. Her interview had been a success at the Hooton Research Center. Because the branch was so new, the department head did more paperwork than actual examinations, Ruanna would have to work on her own. However, this would suit the youngest Morgan just fine, as she worked better alone while she examined remains.

Near her lunch, after filling out standard employment papers and touring the building, Ruanna was able to secure the cute little secluded ocean front bungalow she had her eye on. Not only would the privacy be perfect, the forest and shrubbery past her driveway also fit her needs.

Still wearing the white dress suit she wore to the interview, Ruanna walked into the Miami Metro Police department, hoping to catch her foster siblings in time to go out for lunch. She received hugs and welcome backs, from the police officers and detectives she knew. While this may seem strange, like her foster siblings, she had grown up around this police force, as their father had been a well-known and well-liked detective.

Opening the door to the department that Dexter worked in, she was surprise to see Sergeant James Doakes confront her foster brother with hostility, "Where the hell you been?"

Dexter paused spinning around in his chair to answer the man, "Crime scene."

"What about these?" From Rue's advantage point and sensitive eyesight, she could see the blood spatter pictures the detective put on Dex's desk. "The hotel cokehead murders, this dealer and the girl?"

"Oh," her brother picked the pictures up and looked through them. "Well, this hallmark-looking couple didn't die by the hands of a professional. No, this is child's play. Messy work- All that blood on the walls." He held up one picture, "Looks like a finger painting."

As she neared, Rue noticed the black man didn't even bat an eye, "You give me the fucking creeps, you know that, Dexter?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that," Dex looked to the pictures on the wall behind him before turning back to the sergeant.

"Fuck you."

Rue walked up and stood next to Doakes, "Would that mean I'd creep you out too?"

The man was at least a head or so taller than her, though to be fair, she was rather short compared to most people, "Little Morgan."

"The one and only," she nodded. "A doctor in forensic anthropology now."

He arched an eyebrow, "That mean you look at bones and shit?"

She shrugged, "Not shit. Just bones."

Doakes regarded her carefully, "Have you always been a smart ass?"

She smirked, "I am smart, but it has nothing to do with my ass."

Her brother glanced from her to the sergeant, "Okay… Is there something I can do-?"

"Yeah, if you can give me a fucking analysis on the blood spatter on these killings," Doakes replied. "You think I'm here to invite you to my nephew's bris?"

Dex looked down for a moment, then back up to the detective, his face serious, "I didn't know you were Jewish."

Ruanna wasn't sure if Dexter was in on the joke, or if he was truly clueless and didn't know how else to respond. She had always known him to be socially awkward, but this truly baffled her.

Doakes leaned over, "Shut the fuck up and write your report already. I don't even know why I need you. Grab a crayon, psycho, and scribble this down: Rival dealer came in, two scumbags slashed to hell, dealer stole the drugs. Wham, bam, done."

At his continued hostility and belittling tone, Rue felt a growl rise up in her chest and they looked at her oddly when she failed to keep it from passing her lips.

She played it off with a cough while glaring at the sergeant, "Sorry… something in my throat."

"You should get that checked out," the homicide detective faced Dexter. "And I don't give a shit what you say, because that's what happened, and that's who I'm looking for." He leaned further and gestured between the two of them, "Hey, we are looking for a motherfucking thief dealer. You got it?"

He straightened as Dex replied, "Okay. Sure. I guess. But I should get over there."

The man frowned at the response he got, "Then get over there already, you fucking weirdo. I need it quick."

Dex nodded, "I'm on it, Sergeant."

Doakes took one look at Dex, then glanced at Ruanna before walking away with a shake of his head.

Her male sibling's eye didn't leave the blood spattered pictures, "So, what's up Rue?"

She sighed, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to grab lunch, but I can see you're busy."

"Yeah," he then looked up to her, and she watched as his eyes past hers to look over her shoulder. "Though I do want to talk."

"Fine," she nodded and followed his gaze to see Doakes watching them. She sent another glare towards the detective before she bid her brother goodbye, "See you later."

As Ruanna left the department she ran into her foster sister.

"Hey, you grabbing lunch with Dex?" Debra Morgan asked.

"He's busy." Rue told her.

Deb grabbed her arm, "Then I have our little sis all to myself."

~DM/RM~

It was a warm Friday night as Ruanna walked up to hear Sergeant Angel Batista's reply to her foster brother, "A date? Nice."

She walked up to the crime scene, forensic badge hanging from her neck, "The captain left me a voicemail to come take a look at the crime scene."

Dexter turned to her, "You're on the force?"

"On an as-needed basis," she replied. "A trial run, though I did get hired from the Hooton Research Center. I am to be on loan for police and government agencies."

They looked down at the severed body parts. Rue assumed this was what Debra had meant by the serial killer chopping up hookers into bits and pieces.

"Same guy, same pattern," Dex said.

"Bone dry. No blood again. Pero mira esto [But look at this]," Angel gestured to the different cuts. "There's some small differences in the cuts this time. Over here- rough, almost emotion. Then over here, not so much. And then over here- clean."

Dexter leaned over, "Muey bien [Very well/nice]."

"Yeah, nice." The sergeant agreed.

Rue frowned, "I see flesh on these bones."

"But look at this," she saw the bone as he pointed to it. "All bone."

"The head and crest of the femur was left exposed on purpose," She put on gloves and moved closer to peer at the bone. "Interesting. The killer flayed the flesh completely off."

It was also rather odd in presentation. The bone was white and pristine, so unlike the remains she was used to examining. She discretely took a sniff and smelled something familiar. And odd bite in her nostrils; like the smell of chilled air. It was a shame she couldn't voice that, as they would no doubt think she was crazy.

"Si [Yes]," Angel replied. "Now, why would he do that?"

"He must be experimenting," she could think of no other explanation.

"My thoughts exactly," Dex confirmed as he straightened. "Trying to find the right way."

"Is he experimenting with the head, too?" The detective asked.

Dex and Rue gave him a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

He gestured to the body, "La bestia [the beast] left her tits and took her fucking head."

Rue stood back up, "Has there been a search of the area?"

Angel nodded, "Of course. There's nothing. And God only knows what he's doing with it."

She looked around seeing people everywhere, "This is a rather public place for a body dump. No one saw anything?"

"We're still taking statements, but so far everyone we asked has seen nada [nothing]," Angel told her.

"Huh," she said before taking off her gloves and stepping back.

Dex arched an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"Until those bones are completely flesh-free, I can be of no further assistance," she told them.

Angel smiled at the youngest Morgan, "I need crime-scene processing, then you can get your bones."

"Thank you Sergeant Batista," she walked away, only to be stopped when Dexter placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"You seem very blasé about this," he said, his eyes searching hers.

Rue arched an eyebrow, "And you seem almost… impressed."

He regarded her carefully, "What are you hiding?"

"What are you?" She asked before walking away.


	4. Cell Crystalization

**Chapter Three**

On Monday afternoon, Ruanna ate lunch with her foster siblings Dexter and Debra at an outdoor restaurant close to the police station.

Upon smelling something delicious, Rue looked up to watch a man as he gutted a fish. She could feel her mouth water and her instincts rise within her.

"You can't bullshit me, Dex," Deb was saying. "Help me out. LaGuerta still has me interviewing the hookers."

"It's a waste of time," Rue saw out of the corner of her eye that Dexter looked to where she was watching. She looked to Dex and watched as his eyes move from the man to her. He then shifted his glance to Debra, "Deb, if he was interrupted… Think."

"The pieces," Rue nodded as she went back to eating her sandwich.

Deb's eyes widened, "Jesus Christ, you're both right. Because then how would he have time to wrap them all up?" She then rolled her eyes and spoke of LaGuerta, "She's dumber than the fucking boat people. Throw her a fucking raft."

Dex took a drink, "But now we have a fourth body, and the cuts were different and that's telling us a story. The ritual is changing. He's looking for some kind of inspiration and not finding it."

Deb leaned forward, "So he keeps doing it, until he gets it right."

Dex shrugged, "I could be wrong."

"I don't think so," Rue then frowned. "The bones won't be released to me until after lunch."

As she took a bite out of her sandwich, Deb gestured to it, "How the fuck can you eat that? The steak on your bread looks like its gonna start mooing."

She rolled her eyes at her foster sister, "Of course a joke I've _never_ heard before."

"Your stomach must be made of steel," their foul-mouthed foster sister turned to Dexter, "So how the hell was your date with Rita last night?"

Dex took a bite out of his sandwich, "Great. You should try it sometime. You need a life."

"Well, find me a guy I can trust," she looked to the both of them. "I need a transfer to homicide, then we'll see about a life."

He smirked and took a drink, "It would certainly sound better for the kids to say, 'mommy's on homicide'."

Deb glared at him, "Don't make me hit you."

He smiled, "Come on. Then we could talk about more little Morgans, nephews and nieces."

Rue smirked, "What's wrong with that?"

"You both sound like mom," Deb frowned. "I just- tell me what you know about cell crystallization."

Rue's blue eyes narrowed in interest, "What do you mean?"

Their foster sister looked to her food, "I heard the coroner say it last night. He was talking about that dead headless chick."

Dex arched an eyebrow, "You got that look in your eye."

"I was there before the both of you, and I noticed this body looked different than the other ones. The pieces were cold. They were, like, meat-packing cold. Is that what cell crystallization means?" She looked from Dex to Rue, "Dex? Rue? What are you guys thinking?"

"Sorry," Dex's voice was lowered in thought. "That makes sense. Cold. It slows the flow of blood."

"Why the hell is that important?" Debra asked.

"It's just a feeling," he said as he ran his finger down the side of his glass of water.

"That's not good enough," she continued when neither of the foster siblings, said anything, lost in their thoughts. "Come on, I got to show LaGuerta and her boys. They're making fun of me. They're saying the only way I can close my case is on my back."

Upon hearing that comment, Rue mistakenly let out a growl, then coughed to cover it up. "… Sorry," the youngest Morgan then continued to think, _How could he keep cold body parts?_

Deb began begging, "I gotta get out of vice. Guys, please- you got to-"

"Refrigerated truck," Dexter and Ruanna spoke at the same time."

Deb was confused, "What the fuck are you both talking about?"

"A refrigerated truck," Dex repeated.

In her mind's eye she was on a previous hunting trip in the Rocky Mountains, as she chased after a massive elk and felt and tasted as her strong jaws tore into the large animal. She tasted the blood and flesh as her sharp eyes saw how the blood reacted to the cold and snow.

Her voice became low, "He wants the cold environment… to slow the flow of blood-"

She looked slowly over to see Dexter watching her, his voice equally low, "Clean and mobile so he can dump the garbage afterwards."

Deb sat up straight, "So, I'm looking for a refrigerated truck now?"

They both blinked and Dex watched her warily before turning to Deb, "Probably a stolen one."

"You think there are a lot of stolen trucks out there?" Rue smirked before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Deb put her sunglasses on, "Are you nuts? In Miami?"

Dexter chuckled and glanced to Rue, but she continued eating, pretending not to notice him.

"Rue, you wanna ride with me back to the precinct?" He asked. "There's a briefing."

She looked up, startled by his offer, "I'll catch a ride with Deb."

Deb stood up, having finished her meal, "No, go on ahead baby Sis."

Rue looked to Dex, fighting back a sigh, "Then I suppose."

~DM/RM~

After they finished lunch they got into Dex's car. She felt her pulse beat faster and she shifted in the seat. It was close, the Full Moon. She could feel it as energy crackled around her.

After a few moments of driving, Dexter spoke up, "You wanna tell me what happened back there?"

Rue shrugged, "I'm fine."

"There's something about you I've never noticed before-"

She interrupted him, "I could say the same thing about you."

His eyes narrowed towards the road, "The way you talked-"

She fought back a growl as he challenged her, looking out her passenger side window. "I didn't act any different."

He pulled over and put a hand on her thigh, "I could hear the lust in your voice."

She looked to him and snapped, "And how would you know how I sound with lust?"

She felt his warm hand on her leg and felt something call to her. She blushed and shared an awkward glance, before looking ahead as he removed his hand from her person.

He still faced her, his tone was serious, "…Have you ever hurt… anyone?"

Rue looked to him, "No Dexter."

He glanced at her before continuing the drive to the police department, "Fine."


	5. Laser Pointers and Flying Heads

**Chapter Four**

As Ruanna walked into the precinct with Dexter they paused at the briefing room door.

Her sensitive hearing picked up everything the woman cried, "He was last seen at the choir with the kids. Can't you do something? Just find my husband."

Rue glanced at Dex to see he was watching the officer console the woman, "Ma'am, the detectives are looking into everything."

She fought a scowl as a familiar scent of cologne hit her nostrils. She waited for his voice to accost them and she wasn't disappointed.

"What do you care about that woman?" Doakes walked up to them.

Dex looked to him and gestured to the briefing room door, "I don't. I was just-"

"You like when women cry?" Dex scoffed as the annoying detective leaned in close. "You like that?"

"You like it when women punch you in the face?" Rue retorted.

Doakes glared at her then looked to Dexter, "What's your thing, psycho?" He then looked to Rue, "And what's this I hear about you being hesitant to submitting your DNA?"

She kept her face impassive, "I don't like needles."

His eyes narrowed. "Got some skeletons in your closet, Little Morgan?"

"Sure you don't?" She snarked.

She looked to see Dexter holding back a smirk, "We were just heading to the briefing room."

Doakes frowned at them, "You both have no call to be in there, so flee." Upon seeing Angel and LaGuerta past them at the door, Doakes called to them, "Lieutenant, these fuckers don't belong. I'm still waiting for his spatter report on the cokehead murders and she hasn't gotten the bones yet." He looked to the foster siblings, "You go do that."

Dex shook his head, "It's okay."

Rue frowned, "We don't want to upset anybody."

LaGuerta looks from them to Doakes, "They can stay." She turned to Dexter, "I'd like your input, and we'll discuss your case after the meeting." She turned to Doakes, "And Doctor Morgan is here on behalf of the Florida Museum of Natural History. She'll be in on this case once she does her examination, so she needs to know what is going on." She then gestured to everyone, "How about we get started?"

As they walked in Dexter held the door open for Ruanna and she understood LaGuerta and Angel completely, " _Encontrate algo_ [Find something]?"

" _Nada Todavia_ [Nothing yet]." Angel replied.

Rue wanted to scoff as she followed behind Dexter. It figures she didn't read her paperwork before the briefing.

" _Hazme un favor y quitate la gorra_ [Do me a favor and take off your hat]." LaGuerta told her coworker.

Angel removed his Fedora, " _Disculpame_ [Excuse me]."

Dexter and Ruanna spotted their foster sibling and sat down next to her.

"You ready?" Dexter asked Debra.

Deb smirked, "I'm gonna shame this bitch."

Dex's face was impassive, "Just state your case, clean and easy. You'll be the hero."

Rue smiled, "You'll be fine, as long as you don't come across bitchy."

Deb grinned, "Jeez, sis. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Rue smirked, "You'll do fine."

LaGuerta strode to the front of the room in front of a display of crime scene photos, "Okay, settle down." She looked to the papers in her hands, "Now, has anyone tracked down that witness?" She looked up with the quiet reply of the entire room, "Oh, come on, people. Someone needs to find something here."

Deb held her hand up, "Uh, Lieutenant LaGuerta?"

"Oh, Officer Morgan," the Lieutenant greeted as she looked back to her papers. "I didn't recognize you with your clothes on."

Ruanna held back a growl as light laughter filled the room.

"Um, I have an idea," she watched as Deb fought off a grimace. "Something in a different direction."

LaGuerta looked up, "An idea?" At the pause she gestured, "Well, please, share it with us."

Debra stood up to address the room, "Cell crystallization."

The Lieutenant looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Dexter leaned back in his seat and muttered, "A little more confidence, please."

Deb raised her voice, "Um, On the last victim, I'd like to check and see if any refrigerated trucks have been stolen in the last… week or so."

"Refrigerated trucks like ice-cream trucks?" LaGuerta smirked as she leaned over the podium, the room once again filled with laughter.

Debra scoffed as she laughed, "No, not ice-cream trucks. A refrigerated vehicle that could cause that kind of tissue damage" Rue knew Deb was treading on light grounds as she caught the irritation forming in her foster sister's voice. "A refrigerated truck that is mobile so he'll be harder to catch. A refrigerated truck that might give us a lead."

LaGuerta nodded, "That's interesting. Very creative. But let's keep looking for the witness, okay?" She looked to room. "We know that he or she is out there. The forensic evidence, the interrupted cut proves that there was an eyewitness." Another picture went up on the screen, "Now, somebody out there saw something, so let's concentrate on finding that person, okay?"

Deb held up her hand, "But-"

"Just keep talking to all your hookers," LaGuerta snidely interrupted Deb.

Rue fought to keep a level head as she stood up with a laser pointer. She pointed to the bone on the picture, " _Forensic evidence_ shows that this was kept cold. The fact that there was no beginning deterioration or discoloration of the bone suggests a cold, clean environment."

LaGuerta looked from picture to Ruanna, "Doctor Morgan?"

Rue blinked at the warning tone in LaGuerta's voice, "Yes?"

"No laser pointers in my briefing room," she then dismissed the room. "That's all for today."

Sighing, Rue patted Deb on the shoulder and whispered, "She's just an idiot."

As everyone left the room the foster sisters sat down.

Deb was forlorn, "What the fuck was I supposed to say? The only reason I'm in here is because the captain said they had to let me in."

"But he didn't say that had to listen to you," Dexter replied and gestured to Rue. "The both of you."

Deb frowned, "Well, right again. So say _adios_ [goodbye] to my career. I'm gonna die a meter maid."

Rue put a hand on her shoulder, "No."

"Stop it," Dex said as he leaned forward. "Deb, there's another way. Find the truck."

The door opened to show LaGuerta smiling at Dexter, "Excuse me. Dexter, my office please."

Dex nodded as the woman shut the door.

Debra let out a laugh, "What the hell?" Both foster sisters looked to see his face impassive. "What the fuck? Are you boning her?"

Dex made a disgusted face, "No."

"Oh, my God!" She stood up. (sick and gets up)

Dex sat up, "Deb, wait."

"Shut up," She said as she closed the door behind her.

"… Okay…" Rue let out a composed breath and turned to Dex, her voice low. "I need a favor."

He turned towards her, "Anything. What?"

"When my blood analysis comes across your desk," She shifted her eye to her lap before looking back to his green ones. "I need you to go into the database and change my blood type to AB."

She swore she had never seen him look more confused in their lives, "What the hell for?"

"Dex…" She paused before leaning in closer. "I don't have a blood type. It will raise red flags."

"You have to have a blood type," he told her. "It's impossible not to."

"I don't-"

"You have a blood type," he insisted. "You're human."

"Look," She fidgeted with her hand for a moment. "Harry knew… He had a friend change my medical records." She sighed, "When I gave my blood sample earlier today, they wouldn't take my past medical records and wanted their own."

"You're serious…" He looked into her eyes. He must have saw something in them because the next thing she knew his hand held her chin and he was looking at her wary, his voice taking on a different tone, "What are you?"

She released his hand and stood up, angry beyond disbelief.

"None of your goddamn business!" She growled as she stormed out of the briefing room.

~DM/RM~

Her heart pounded in her longs as she ran through the forest. The fresh air surrounded her and she slowed down, bending her nose to the ground. Deer… Bobcat… Rabbit… Squirrel… They held no interest to her at the moment. She knew when would feel the need to hunt soon, but she had just needed to let go of her frustrating day. Her ear flick when she heard a familiar sound. She padded across the terrain back the way she came, brushing her body against various trees to let other predators to know this was her area. She had yet to meet others like her, but she didn't want any dangerous wildlife near her home. Her ears flicked again at the noise and she sped up.

Ruanna pulled her dress on as she walked over to her phone. See the text messages had her heart pounding once again. Dex was in an accident. She put on her flats and sped to her new-old Jeep.

When she arrived on the scene, Deb looked at her oddly as Rue demanded to know what had happened. She couldn't believe her brother had to audacity to do what he had done. She stormed over to him to see LaGuerta talking with him at the back of EMT.

"So, all the ice trucks in Miami- a bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" LaGuerta was asking.

Dexter shrugged, "Sure, during business hours, but at this time of night, a truck like that sticks out."

Rue was enraged, "And you followed it? Are you insane?"

"Doctor Morgan, please," She paused to look at Rue for a second, then turned to Dex. "You never saw the driver?"

"Just high beams and a flying head," he answered as she looked around her person, wondering why she was getting strange looks.

"So then he must have already had the head with him in the front seat. Huh. That's weird. Why would he keep it there?" The Lieutenant pondered.

"I don't know, so he could use a carpool lane?" Dex reached over and pulled out a twig from Rue's hair, arching an eyebrow.

LaGuerta chuckled, "It just seems odd." She gestured to Rue. "Your sisters have this ice-truck theory, and then here you are to back it up."

"They're good lieutenant," he picked a leaf out of Rue's tumbled golden brown hair. "You should give them a chance.

"You know, you should call me Maria." LaGuerta smiled.

Rue rolled her eyes then looked to Dexter, "So, you're alright?"

"What about you?" He murmured as he pulled another twig out of her hair.

"I took a walk," she said as she walked away.


	6. Puzzles

**Chapter Five**

The next morning both Debra and Ruanna showed up at Dexter's apartment with bagels.

"Just a second," Dexter called when Ruanna knocked on the door. They watched him as he looked out the window before he opened the door. "Hey."

"Bagels, brother- let us in," Deb said as she held up the bag and Rue arched an eyebrow as he unlocked the chain and opened the door.

"Could it be more depressing in here?" Their foster sister said as she looked around Dexter's apartment.

Dex smirked at Rue. She smiled, then tilted her head thoughtfully when she smelled blood. It was a mixture, more than one… She glanced at the air conditioner. _There._ She turned back to see Dex's eyes boring into hers.

"Got anything to drink?" Deb asked as she continued to open up his curtains. "It's hot as hell out there."

Dex continued to watch rue as he answered Deb, "O.J.?"

"With ice," Deb replied.

Rue felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as he continued to stare at her warily. "Water, for me."

Dexter gave her one last look before getting the women their drinks.

Deb stood next to Rue and looked from her younger sister and older brother, "So how are you doing?"

He set their drinks in front of them, "I'm fine." Rue willed her stomach to settle when he glanced at her again, "Yeah, things are fine." _I'm not going to say anything_ , she thought as he opened the bag of bagels. "Breakfast, which I already had, was fine, but you know me, I'm always hungry," he chuckled as he took a bite. "Mmm."

Deb rolled her eyes, "I swear both you and Rue have bottomless pits for stomachs."

Rue thought about the deer this morning, "I ate too."

Deb smirked, "Meat, no doubt."

"It's an important part of my diet," she reasoned.

"What diet would that be?" Dexter asked.

 _He's fishing_ , Rue arched an eyebrow. "A diet I created."

Dex turned to Deb "So, what's up, hotshot?"

"All right, get this," Deb said as she placed on her hands on the counter and looked to her siblings. "Lieutenant's looking for that refrigerated truck in every swamp, glade, and chop shop from here to the keys. But the way I see it, that whackjob truck driver threw a severed head at your car. It's not as if he's shy."

Dex nodded, "You think he's hiding the truck in plain sight, wanting it to be found?"

Deb groaned, "I could answer that if LaGuerta didn't have me back with my hookers, looking for a witness."

Dex took a bite from his bagel, "Finding that truck is your golden ticket into homicide."

"I agree," Rue replied, taking a drink of her water.

Deb sighed, "Tell me about it."

"Just because LaGuerta has you looking for hookers on her time doesn't mean you can't look for the truck-" Dexter suggested to which Deb finished.

"On my time."

Rue gestured to the ties lying on the counter, "What's with these?"

Dex grinned, "I've got court."

Deb chuckled as she picked up the ties, "Why is it we never talk brother-sister stuff?"

"Our dad was a cop," Dexter replied as Debra held up a tie to his face. "You're a cop."

"Dex and I both work for the cops," Ruanna added.

Dex grinned, "For us, this is brother-sister stuff."

Deb switched to the green patterned tie, "Brings out your eyes."

~DM/RM~

Late afternoon found Ruanna in her bone examination room, bent over the table, peering at bones.

She hard and smelled Dexter as he walked into the room, "Deb and I didn't see you at lunch."

"I've been busy all morning," Rue gently picked up the hyoid and turned it over.

"Is this the body from Friday night?" Dexter's voice was to her left.

"No," Rue answered as she placed the bone back to its spot. "The forensics department is making casts of those pieces now. This body is a previous victim."

"I changed your blood type in the database," he murmured.

"Thank you."

"I also took the liberty of further analyzing your DNA."

 _He now knew_ , her entire body stiffened as she stood straight, "I didn't ask you to do that."

"I found something rather interesting," he said as he moved closer.

Angry, Rue turned to him, "How dare you? It's private."

"I always have to solve a puzzle that is presented to me," Dexter told her. "You are a puzzle."

Her eyes narrowed, "You've never saw me as one before."

"That's because I wasn't looking at you closely enough," he walked closer. "Tell me, how does someone have DNA that is both human and _Puma concolor_?"

She turned back to her bones, trying to dismiss him, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

She felt his body heat as he stood so close to her body he almost touched her, "I think you do."

She felt her anger fade… into something else, "The Florida panther is an endangered subspecies of cougar. Hardly human."

"But you're not human, are you?" He murmured and she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her.

"I'm human enough," her heart beating frantically, heat flushing her skin.

"You're a shapeshifter, aren't you?" He asked. "It's the only explanation."

She fought the butterflies flipping in her stomach, "Dex, just leave it."

He leaned over, his body grazing hers a he whispered in her ear, "You and I both know that I figured it out."

"Fine," she whispered back. "You're right."

"Shapeshifting… you could easily kill and get away with it," his vice low.

"Yes, I hunt…" she replied. "But not people."

"There's still that thrill," he glided a finger across her neck. "When you catch sight of your prey…"

Was it wrong that he was turning her on?

She looked up, her face inches from his, "What's your point?"

"I understand…" His voice was husky. "And your secret is safe with me."

She fought for control, "Why did you have blood in your apartment? I smelled it."

He regarded her carefully, "Don't worry about it.

"Dex…" She murmured and he looked to her blue eyes. "Just be careful."

He arched an eyebrow, "You too."


End file.
